Elementary, My Dear Naruto
by love2read69
Summary: After Moriarty's final plot in Reichenbach Fall, Sherlock must go into hiding. What if he ended up in Konoha? With a certain Jinchuuriki, will Sherlock's methods become the ultimate gift? experimental story! Naruto Centric! Not sure if this will continue, i just had to get it out. A/N inside about Naruto Avenged. Read and Review!


Alright guys. Yes, I am back! I've been having a few rough months because of the lack of internet, I am just posting this up because I got bored and figured, why not? Anyway, I have no idea if I'll fully write this story, but I loved the premise behind it. And yes, Naruto Avenged will continue. I've been doing a bit of research into some ideas, plot, and I have roughly seven chapters ready, but they'll be out later. For now, sit back and enjoy.

I, love2read69, the greatest procrastinator of all time, own nothing. Not Naruto, not anything… *Sulks in a corner*

~The Village of Konohagakure No Sato~

It was a quiet night in the Village Hidden in the Leaves. People were heading back to their homes, the last of the Chunnin teachers were heading back to their homes from the Academy, and people were beginning to retire for the evening. Walking through the streets was a small boy, no older than eight years. He had a small patch of dirt on his left cheek and a small bruise forming on his right cheek. "Stupid orphanage owner.." The boy said in an irritated tone. He had gotten into a small…scuffle.

~Flashback~

A few of the boys in the orphanage decided he needed to learn respect and ganged up on him. They were beating the crap out of him until he finally threw a punch, albeit sloppily. He managed to nail a kid in the stomach, and looked up, only to be punched out. The owner of the orphanage had been ignoring the commotion until he saw one of the "good" boys get knocked down. "What's going on here?" He demanded.

"They were ganging up on me and beating the crap out of me!" Naruto said in an accusing tone, pointing to the boys. "Ne, Ojii-sama, Naruto punched out Tayo!" One of the three boys said pointing to Naruto. "Did not!" Naruto quickly replied, only to be shut up by a glare from the owner. "Get..out.." The unnamed owner hissed at Naruto, venom laced through his voice. "But.." Naruto began, only to get run out of the orphanage by an angered owner.

He quickly ran for the main gate and dashed to the left, narrowly avoiding the angered owner. "And don't you ever come back, Demon!" The man yelled after the boy, then quickly shut the gate.

~End Flashback~

Naruto cringed at that. He had always been called a demon, mostly by civilians and once in a while, a few shinobis. He had always wondered why. He wasn't evil, not at all. He just friends to play with, but if he tried to get near any other children, the parents would haul away the child and scold them. He ran his hand through his sun kissed blonde hair and looked to the moon. _'It's late enough, I won't get to see the old man tonight.' _He mused as he walked into an empty alley. He briefly looked around and saw a large box sitting beside a dumpster. "Well, better than nothing.." He mused and got into the box. Sure, he could have tried to get into..anywhere, but most civilians ignored him, if not outright hated him.

He grabbed a newspaper and covered his tiny frame with it, curling up into a ball as he tried to go to sleep. He curled up and shut his eyes until he heard a soft melody coming from the store he was hiding behind. He softly shut his eyes and let the soft tune whisk him off to sleep.

~Tobacco Shop~

A tall man walked through his tobacco shop. Oh, how he missed the old timed in England, smoking a pipe with his old doctor friend, enumerating tobacco ash in a large book, and Mrs. Hudson's tea. Oh, the tea! _"Well, no time to dwell on the past.' _ The man mused as he shut a large book, then turned to the main door of his store. He quickly shut it and made sure all of the tobacco containers were shut. He then turned to his own pipe, and quickly stuffed a bit of his own mix into it. He lit the fire and turned his pipe on, then turned to his old violin. Ah, his oldest friend. After his supposed suicide was forced by Mortiarty's hand, all of his things had been sealed and put into storage.

A mustache and enough money managed to get him his things back, minus of course all of the items Mrs. Hudson and John had decided to keep. "How did I end up here?" Sherlock mused as he played a small tune on his violin. Ah, of course. After Moriarty had forced him to commit suicide or have John and Mrs. Hudson killed, he had to find somewhere in the world to hide. If anyone realized he was still alive, his two most treasured people wouldn't live past the hour. He then learned of this large Island in the middle of the Bermuda triangle and thought it perfect. Because of all of the silly superstitions surrounding the triangle, very few people dared venture into it.

A large boat and a hefty sum of 500 pounds later, he was on the island. From there, he quickly got as much information as he could. There were a few villages around the area he was left in, but if he wanted his safety assured and mountains of red tape for anyone who found him, he was informed a hidden village was the best place for him. Of course, that had been roughly a year ago. When he figured out the norms of the place, he realized his own method of deductive reasoning was useless unless he got acquainted with the place. All that meant was a daily visit to the library, since he could already speak Japanese fluently.

To say he was shocked of what these Shinobis could do was an understatement. They could literally move items into separate dimensions and keep them there, bend elements to their wills, summon giant fighting animals, and much more. His method worked, save the fact he had to think on the various abilities of the ninja. He decided to start a small tobacco store and ,after some rough negotiations, had gotten the go ahead from the civilian council and even a bit of startup capital from the Hokage himself. He had gotten a few contacts from different people who supported him, mainly shinobi who enjoyed smoking and a few Shinobi.

Due to those facts, he could easily get a large variety of tobacco from various places, making his place a very lucrative business. Sure, he could always have gone back to solving crimes, but that would call too much attention to himself. He sighed and began playing a lullaby on his violin. "I hope tomorrow is better.." He mused, as he had mused every day since he had come to this place. His black curly hair was still short, his face still sharply angled, and his blue eyes were slightly dulled. He had kept in shape by jogging and doing his own exercises, but it felt like he was…empty. He looked to the overcoat hanging by the door, the scarf wrapped around the door handle, and the riding crop gathering dust as he continued playing.

~ The Next Day – With Naruto ~

Naruto groaned as he slowly crawled out of the box. His azure eyes flinched at the sight of the strong sun, his black cargo pants and orange shirt looked filthy, his sandals had dark spots on them, and his blonde hair had a sticky substance on it. "Well, it's late, I better go see the old man.." He mused as he walked out onto the street. His heart froze as he saw various banners being put up, various booths being set up, and people walking around. _'Aww biscuits..' _Naruto thought as he realized what day it was. His birthday, October 10th. Usually, it wouldn't have mattered if he was in the orphanage, but the man had told him not to come back, ever. In this day, the hatred people had for him seemed to be amplified.

Usually, the Hokage would pick him up from the orphanage and hang out with him all day, making sure no civilian or Shinobi tried anything stupid, but today he wouldn't be found at the orphanage. He had to find the Hokage.

~ Minutes Later – Hokage Tower ~

"And stay out!" A rough voice yelled as Naruto was pushed out of the Hokage Tower. Apparently, the Hokage was in a meeting with the council and was not to be disturbed, no matter what came up. Naruto frowned as he headed back to the big box in the alley. With any luck, the villagers wouldn't try anything.. Not like that evening..

~ Flashback~

It was during his fifth birthday. He was happily walking through the village with the old Kage at his side, a small stuffed koala under his right arm. "Thanks for making my birthday special, old man!" Naruto said in a squeaky voice, making the old Kage smile at him. "Not a problem, Nar…" Hiruzen began, only to stop as he heard bottles smashing. He looked to where they were walking to see a large group of civilians hanging around the orphanage gates. "Give us the brat!" a voice shouted. "He isn't meant to be here!" another yelled as a civilian with slicked back hair approached the gates. He then turned and smiled to the orphanage owner.

"Hello, sir. Me and my friends here were enjoying the festivities of the festival and figured, why should we get all of the fun?" The man asked in a jovial tone. He then reached into his pocket and pulled out a large mallet stuffed with large ryo notes. "Take it, and take the orphans out for a bit. Show them there's a good life out here waiting for them. Just leave **HIM **here and go. We promise, nothing will be left to implicate you.." The man said with a twisted smile. The orphanage owner seemed to be considering it as he looked at the ryo notes in the man's hands. He looked up to say yes, only to see the Hokage himself approaching the gate with the boy.

"No way, that boy is my responsibility, and I will not have him hurt!" The man said with fake pride. "Then you'll die with the demon!" the civilian spat out and tried to jump at the owner, only to be stopped by a firm hand. "Who the FUCK..!" The man began, but turned to see a Hawk mask before him, his group surrounded by ANBU. "Take him to interrogations. Make sure Ibiki knows it's no holds barred." The Kage said with rage in his voice. The ANBU nodded and shunshinned away with the civilians. Hiruzen then turned to Naruto with a tired look on his face. "I'm sorry about this, Naruto-kun." Hiruzen said as he lead the boy into the orphanage.

He nodded to the owner and shunshinned away. Naruto was quickly led back to the orphanage, leaving his stuffed koala in the middle of the street.

~Flashback End~

Naruto shivered as he hid himself as best he could behind the trash. It was getting dark soon, and he couldn't be out in the village by himself.

~ With Sherlock ~

Sherlock smiled as he lit his daily pipe. Tonight was a night for celebration, as the Yondaime had supposedly killed one of the mighty Tailed Beasts on this very night. _'Idiots..' _Sherlock mused as he recalled a certain piece he read on the giant constructs of chakra and malice. They could not be killed, as energy could not be created or destroyed, only transferred. The only question was, where was the energy transferred? _'Not my problem..' _Sherlock mused as he pulled out a large text from his private collection, took a sip of his fresh tea, and began reading.

~Behind the Alley – At the Same Time ~

"Where the fuck is he?!" a rough voice demanded, making Naruto tense up at the very sound of the voice. "Hell if I know, the guy from the orphanage ran him out yesterday." Another voice replied. _'Maybe Jiji sent them to look for me..' _Naruto thought optimistically. "Well, that brat ain't surviving tonight." A third voice replied, completely crushing any hopes Naruto had and making him jump slightly. "Did you just see that?" a voice demanded, pointing to Naruto's hiding place. An evil laugh resounded through the Alley as a hand reached into the trash and dragged Naruto out of the trash by his hair, making him yell in pain.

~ With Sherlock~

Sherlock raised an eyebrow as he heard a scream of pain. _'Interesting..' _He mused as he got out of his big comfy chair and looked out of his shop's main door. He saw nothing but a couple of bums walking through the streets, looking around and admiring the scenery before them. He shrugged and locked the door. A sudden bang caught his attention, forcing him to head to his back door that led directly to the alley. His old riding crop was in his hand once more.

~ With Naruto~

Naruto cried out in pain as his small head was slammed into a nearby brick wall. "How does that feel, demon?!" The civilian demanded as he slammed Naruto's face into the wall again, breaking the boy's nose. "What did I do to you?!" Naruto yelled in pained sobs. "You know what the fuck you did, Demon! The Yondaime only sealed you into this brat so we could finish you off easily!" Another man yelled at Naruto, making the boy's eyes widen. "Wha..what do you mean?" Naruto asked, shocked by the information he had just received. "You heard me! The Yondaime sealed the demon into you! YOU ARE THE KYUUBI NO KITSUNE!' The man yelled in anger.

He then threw Naruto to one of his pals, only for the boy to go straight into the man's raised knee, making him lose all air in his lungs. Sherlock's eyes widened as he heard this information through the door. As part of his education of this new world, he had read up on sealing. Hell, with the help of seas and a retired shinobi, he had been able to haul all of his things into Konoha without having to hire a large carriage. Of course he knew that there was a difference between what was sealed and the scroll, it was elementary.

"What the fuck are you bastards doing?" Another voice yelled. Naruto turned to see two bums looking at the men who were beating the crap out of him. "You guys want a turn with the brat before we finish him?" The man holding Naruto asked with a smirk. "What the fuck, he's just a kid!" The bum demanded, maddened at the sight of Naruto's broken, though healing, face. "You know damn well who the fuck he is!" The man yelled back. "He's a kid, not the beast, you idiots!" the man said as he charged the civilians at Chunnin speeds. With a flick of the wrist, he had a kunai in his left hand. His friend quickly went through a few hand seals and channeled chakra through the knuckled dusters around his fists.

The two quickly dispatched the men around Naruto, civilians being no match for retired shinobi. "alright, let's get this kid some place sa.." The man with the knuckle dusters began, only for a heavy hit to the back of the head to knock him out. His friend turned, only to receive the same fist and fall. "Idiots.." A man dressed in black mused as he looked at the fallen Chunnin. Years of inactivity had dulled their senses if they were taken down that easily. The man then turned to Naruto and raised an arm.

~With Sherlock~

Sherlock quickly studied the man as he turned. "Interesting.." He said to himself as he quickly studied the man. _'Right arm doesn't extend fully, meaning it has some kind of injury. His upper body seems to be stronger than his lower body,so those should be aimed. He has good reflexes, wild left hook..Dodge and hook the back of the neck, then slam into knee..' _Sherlock concluded. He then slammed the door open and charged at the man. The man quickly turned, only to be on the receiving end of a jab to his left side. The man tried to counter, only to come a few inches short since he couldn't extend his arm fully.

The man then tried to kick Sherlock away, only for Sherlock to duck under it and grab the knee supporting the man. With a decisive grab and a brutal twist, it gave out, making the man fall and hold his knee in pain. Sherlock quickly jumped up and slammed his knee down on the man's face, effectively knocking him out. Sherlock sighed as he looked at the bodies around him. He was going to have a hell of a time explaining this. Oh well, those were problems for Future Sherlock. For now, he would focus on the present. He grabbed Naruto and the bums and helped them into his shop.

~ With The Sandaime ~

Hiruzen smiled as he walked to the orphanage where Naruto was. He had been stuck in a council meeting for most of the day and had only managed to get out a few minutes ago. _'Stupid council, wasting my time..' _The Sandaime huffed as he recounted what they went over. Nothing, simple trivia they could have decided on their own. As he approached the orphanage, He saw a lack of children outside and the owner drinking a cool beverage outside. He knocked and the owner looked to him, then turned pale. "Ho..Hokage-sama!" The man said in a terrified tone. "Hello, Hiro." Hiruzen said. "I would like to take Naruto out for his birthday."

"I am sorry Hokage-sama, but you see.." Hiro began, trying to sputter out an excuse. "Yes?" Hiruzen said with a slight edge in his voice. Hiro began spouting excuses, but was shut up by a dose of killing intent from the Sandaime. "WHERE…IS…HE?" Hiruzen demanded in a tone that screamed "pissed off", but seemed to be contained. "I…I.. he left yesterday!" Hiro yelled out, only to be grabbed by the front of his shirt and slammed against the gates of the orphanage. "I know you are lying to me, Hiro. I'll ask again. **WHERE IS HE?!**" Hiruzen demanded. Hiro quickly came clean about the fact he kicked the demon out yesterday.

Hiruzen narrowed his eyes at the cowardly man before him. "Is that all?" Hiruzen demanded. Hiro flinched and explained how three men came by and offered him a large amount of money to kick the brat out of the orphanage, and how he took it. "ANBU!" Hiruzen yelled with such authority that the silver haired ANBU that was supposed to take care of Naruto came down along with his own personal guards. "INU, Where is NARUTO!" Hiruzen demanded of the silver haired ANBU. "Hokage-sama, he is in the orphanage, with all of the other children!" Kakashi said, only to drown in a large amount of the Sandaime's killing intent. "He was kicked out YESTERDAY!" Hiruzen yelled and smacked Kakashi away.

"Anbu, take Hiro to Ibiki. Until we can find a replacement, Hebi will stay behind." Hiruzen said. A man with a hawk mask nodded and a slim figure with a feminine build went to check on the children. "Kakashi, you are dismissed." Hiruzen yelled with venom in his voice. "But Sandaime.." Kakashi began, only to get a glare from the Hokage. "We WILL talk about this later, you better believe it. If you want to be helpful, go find some Shinobi and start a search Party!" The Sandaime finished, making Kakashi gulp and disappear in a Shunshin.

~ With Naruto~

Naruto groaned as he slowly got up. His head was throbbing slightly from the few slams he took a few hours ago. As he slowly got up, he looked around the room he was in. It was full of books, random science objects, a violin, plants, trinkets, and newspapers. "Alright, now take him to the nearby Shinobi jail and hand him over to anyone who seems to hold an ounce of sympathy towards the boy." A smooth voice said. Naruto quickly crawled to a nearby door and opened it slowly, still listening to the conversations. Through a small opening in the door, he looked out to see the man who attacked him bound and gagged on the floor.

The two bums who had helped him were now in front of this new character, nodding as they were told what to do. "If you find any more information or someone sympathetic to the boy, tell me. I will reward this information handsomely. And spread the word. Any interesting tidbits of info can be sold here for a price." Sherlock finished. "You won't hurt the boy?" A bum demanded in a menacing tone. "I'm not an idiot. I know the difference between the scroll and what's sealed." Sherlock replied, making Naruto look at his gut. _'So it's true…I really am a demon.'_ Naruto thought with a saddened look. He then heard a door open and heard the sound of footsteps approaching the room he was in.

He quickly curled up to where he had been passed out and pretended to be out of it. Sherlock walked into the room, grabbed his pipe, and sat across from the boy. "You might as well quit faking it.." Sherlock said in an amused tone, making the boy look at him in shock. "How did you know?" Naruto demanded. "When you sleep, your body slows its breathing patterns. Yours were sporadic and deep." Sherlock explained, making Naruto nod. "So is it true?" Naruto asked. "Is what true?" Sherlock asked. "Is the Kyuubi sealed in me?" Naruto asked. He was no idiot, he had heard the stories of the Yondaime's triumph over the beast.

"In science, we are taught that energy cannot be made or destroyed, only converted." Sherlock began. "The Biju, or tailed beasts, are made entirely out of chakra. They cannot be killed, but they can be sealed." Sherlock finished. "Fuinjutsu, or the art of sealing, is very complicated, but its limits are endless." Sherlock said. "And before you ask, you are not the Kyuubi." Sherlock replied. "How did you.." Naruto began, only to see Sherlock crouched in front of him. "I saw your dejected look. It's not hard to piece it together, through my methods it was transparent." Sherlock finished.

"Wait, how do you know I'm not the Kyuubi?" Naruto demanded. Sherlock pulled out a small scroll and tossed it to him. "Once, everything I owned was sealed in that scroll. If I wanted to get a new set of clothes, I had to unseal them. I couldn't walk around with just a scroll to cover myself, now could I?" Sherlock asked, getting a stern head shake from Naruto. "Exactly! The clothes were not the scroll, and by logic, the scroll was not the clothes. It merely contained them. In a sense, you are like on big prison." Sherlock concluded with a smile

"Wait, you said "my methods" and logic.." Naruto began, "what exactly are those things?" Naruto asked, amazed at how the grown up could tell so much from so little. "Logic , in layman's terms, is a way of reasoning." Sherlock began. "Reasoning?" Naruto wondered. "If there was a bowl in the sink with a bit of milk and some cereal, and I am the only one that lives here, logic dictates I ate it." Sherlock said. "My methods are based on deductive reasoning. I observe everything, and can easily tell, or deduce, things about them." Sherlock finished, trying to make things simple for the blonde. "Like what you did with me when I pretended to be asleep?" Naruto asked.

"Exactly." Sherlock said. "Well, thank you very much sir, but I should probably.." Naruto began, only to be cut off by Sherlock. "I could teach you, you know.." Sherlock began. "Teach me what?" Naruto asked. "Deductive reasoning and logic. Imagine it. If you could tell almost everything of a person from a single glance, from a small bit of information you could tell so much." Sherlock said, with a smiled on his face. Truth be told, he had no idea why he offered it. The kid seemed to be in thought. _'Maybe if I can do this one kid a service, I can let my legacy carry on..' _Sherlock mused. The only woman he would ever consider taking as his own would have been Irene Adler, but she was in hiding god knows where.

Naruto furrowed his eyes at Sherlock's offer. This education could be priceless, especially in telling who he could trust or not. Logic would help him with his life, deductive rezoning with any problems he might encounter. And if he ever became a Shinobi, he could use the training to its maximum. "I accept." Naruto said with a smile. Sherlock smiled at that. "Good." He said as he got up and headed to the store to retrieve some old clothes that he could tailor to fit the boy. "Wait, I never got your name!" Naruto said. Sherlock turned and looked at Naruto, a certain twinkle in his eyes. "I .. am Sherlock Holmes."

A/N: There we go, just had to write this out while it was in my mind. Yes, I don't have much internet time, but rest assured, Naruto Avenged is still on! I'm not sure if this will branch out into a full story or not, but I couldn't resist the idea. Tell me what you guys think by….

REVIEWING!

As always, I'd like to thank my fans. I'd be bored as hell without you! Now, go review!


End file.
